The One Worth Saving
by Matsuri1
Summary: Um... yeah. So, to all of you friends who really like this fic, here it is (though i doubt the rest of you will like it). Mild angst, several deaths, two suicides, added characters... you get the deal. But it's got a good point.


I got bored and was stuck on both my big stories so I tried writing short ones. Most failed and have been burned... but I like this one! Sorry about the added characters… I kinda wrote this for a friend (Sakura) who *really* liked it so I thought I'd post it. Go ahead! Flame me! I dare ya! Anyway, there's another story that clears them up… and it's not this one. So sue me. If you haven't figured it out, I don't own GW or the boys… but I can lay partial claim to Ashi, LJ, Abby, Gal, and Roxy. FYI- it's a deathfic! Big suprise there... Just tell me what ya think, k? I mean, I can't help it that I enjoy killing everyone...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Strange how things turn out... isn't it? Always a twist or turn NO one expected. I've always said to expect everything... Maybe I should have taken my own advice, even if no one else did. Because of that, I am alone. You're still here... yes, I still have you... but everyone, all 8, have left me fighting this damn never-ending war. I say it shall never end purely for that, so long as there is a thing as individuality and human nature, there will never be a resolution. A single individual cannot change the world's mindset. For me, it ends here... I can't go on fighting a pointless battle if it means loosing myself and those I love... ~  
Gal...  
* Pyrobird took another blast, losing it's left arm completely. Gal braces herself, swinging what was left of the mecha at the assailant, demolishing it. Still, she was far outnumbered and there was on help in sight. Pummeled from all sides, she set aside just enough time to open a com link. All 9 others watched in horror as the girl spoke her final few words.  
"I'm sorry... promise that..."  
Before she could finish another round of shots slam into the suit, throwing her forward and completely destroying what was left of Pyrobird. *  
Quatre...  
* The blonde returned to MOIII and the Maguanacs for a short while to make repairs and wait out the small break... Abby went with him. Funny, just as they were preparing to board the shuttle to leave and get to the next mission a man in the crowd pulls a gun. The assassin fires, fatally wounding Quatre. He'd thrown Abby out of the way before, and she scrambles over to the collapsed figure, cradling him in her arms and tears streaming down her face. He died there. *  
Roxy...  
* An informant was supposed to meet Roxy that night in a local bar. It wasn't really a big deal... until OZ soldiers burst in after a 'night off' and were causing trouble. Finding their way to her back table, they immediately took to harassing her. When she retaliated, she was slapped. In response, she lashed out at the man and her attack earned her a stabbing. She clutched the handle of the knife, staring at the crimson fluid that gathered on the floor before doubling over. *  
Wufei...  
* The poor boy took Gal's death hard. Something, probably his susceptible sense of justice, gave him the idea it was his fault... and afterward Wufei split off from the group. Eventually that same strong sense of justice over took his will power and, alone and desperate, he committed suicide. *  
Trowa...  
* The group had been ambushed during a fight and were up against far greater numbers than they could handle. Out of ammunition, Trowa threw his gun aside. He was just dead weight now, absolutely no use. His fingers traced over the small button in front of him.  
"Everyone... clear out now."  
"Trowa... No!"  
"I'm not going to argue... Ashi, keep LJ out of here."  
With that, he slammed a fist down on the self-destruct button. *  
Abby...  
* "Are you sure you can handle this?"  
"Sure," Abby replies, smiling brightly, "How hard can it be?"  
She walks off to the base, a bag of explosives in hand. She'd trained with some of the best, setting explosives should be a piece of cake. Finishing the last one, a shot flies from behind her, intending to hit her. Instead, it tore through the bombs wiring, letting out the fiery blaze that was intended to happen when she as a safe distance away. *  
Duo...  
* Ashi was dragged down yet another hall by Duo. She'd taken a pretty bad hit, and the boy refused to leave her behind. Suddenly they rounded the corner and came to a dead end. Pushing the grate above them open quickly, Duo looked at the Deathsythe pilot.  
"Ladies first..."  
"There's no time, just go Duo. I won't..."  
Without warning, he grabs her, pushing her up into the vent and slamming the grate shut.  
"Duo," she growls.  
"There's no time for both of us to get out. I can at least save the one who's worth it."  
Right then, a group OZ soldiers rounded the corner, gunning the boy down. *  
LJ...  
* Myst... can you take it from here."  
LJ recognized that she wasn't asking; it was a demand.  
"Got it, no prob."  
When the girl didn't return Ashi started to worry. Her body bruised, bloody, and torn, LJ lay on the floor of the small room. Yet another soldier walked in, kicking her hard in the stomach and making her cough up blood.  
"Spare yourself the trouble and talk."  
Glaring at him coldly got her beaten again, and she knew it was the last time... She wouldn't cry out and give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't crack. If only her one friend, Ashitaka, could ever forgive her. *  
~ I really admire you... I want you to know that. I can't be strong anymore... because I wasn't there for them. Any of them… Gal, Quatre, Roxanna, Wufei, Trowa, Abigail, Duo, and Leila. Duo was wrong when he said I was the one worth saving. No, I can't end the war, and thus I am worthless. But you... you'll live through it all. Promise you'll go on living even after my death. Sorry, I couldn't be stronger, to be there for you like I wasn't there for them... but I'm not as strong as I make out to be... I can't pretend anymore. I'll see them all in hell... all of them who did this to me... who did this to my friends. An angel such as yourself, seeing so much pain, doesn't deserve my fate... Remember me when you return to heaven. ~  
Heero's free hand clenched and unclenched as he read the note again. He knew she wouldn't be coming back this time.  
Ashi...  
* Ashi stood over the sink, tears running down her sunken face. It was her fault they were all dead, or at least so she thought. She stared at her reflection and slowly, carefully pulled out a small pocketknife. Opening it she ran the blade quickly over her wrists, not thinking twice as the floor became permanently stained dark red. *  
"I will remember..." Heero whispered to the darkened sky as he stood before the unmarked grave. No honors, no name, no justice... A few tears slide off his cheek and suddenly they grew to a flood. He fell to the ground sobbing.  
"Alone... Damn it Ashi! You left me alone! You're not the one who's worthless..."  
As if jerked back, he instantly regained his composure, laying the note down on the freshly moved earth.  
"Aishitte'ru yo..." he whispers, standing back up and walking into the night, "Shinigami... you will be with me in death... I will avenge you!"  
* Heero Yuy was cruelly executed in an old fashion firing squad style. OZ authorized the status of 'shoot upon sight' only days before. This occurred minutes after visiting his comrades' grave and vowing to avenge 'his' Shinigami. *  
This story proves a valuable point. Any and every life is precious. When you feel no one cares anymore, the one person who cares most is right in front of you. To all those who feel alone... this is my message. Really evaluate what your life and everyone in it is worth, then tell them. You never know when you'll loose them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha... that sucks. Anyway, wouldn't ya know I'd kill everyone? At least it's shorter than THE death fic, right Sakura? Hehehe… that one killed 18 people so far… Wait 19… or maybe 20. Enough of that, if by some miracle anyone is interested in or confused by just who the hell the five girls are, review and leave me your e-mail… or just e-mail me yourself. Or you could be real nice and just review cause you got something to say. I really wanna know what you think.  



End file.
